Hogwarts Yıllarım
by Nakko
Summary: Sene 1971, umulmadık bir anda gelen Howgarts'a kabul mektubumla beraber başlayan 7 yıllık bir macera. Dramatik, gizemli, aksiyon dolu 7 yılımı kaleme almaya karar verdim. NOT: Fazlaca argo-küfür-cinsellik içerdiğini belirteyim. Rahatsız olanlar okumasın.
1. Sene 1971

Öncelikle hikâyemin oldukça argo-küfür-cinsellik içerdiğini belirteyim. Rahatsız olanlar okumasın.

Sene 1971, umulmadık bir anda gelen Howgarts'a kabul mektubumla beraber başlayan 7 yıllık bir macera. Dramatik, gizemli, aksiyon dolu 7 yılımı kaleme almaya karar verdim. Evet, öncelikle çok tehlikeli bir işe giriştiğimi belirtmek isterim, zira sihir dünyasında yaşananları muggle'lara anlatmak yasak. Hatta yazdıklarım sihir bakanlığına sızarsa Azkaban'a bile gidebilirim. Bu sebeple yazacaklarımın aramızda kalmasını siz ezik muggle'lardan rica ediyorum.

Neyse. Rezervelerinizi alın, Hogwarts ekspresine binip kemerleriniz bağlayın. 7 yıllık Hogwarts okul anılarıma başlıyorum.


	2. Yürüttüğüm Hogwarts Mektubu

1\. SENE: AM AVI

* * *

**1\. Bölüm: Yürüttüğüm Hogwarts Mektubu**

Yıllardan 1971'di.

Evet, ben Hogwarts'a çağrılmamıştım; zengin ve yakışıklı bir arkadaşımdan yürüttüm okula kabul davetiyesini. Yaz tatilinin son günlerinde bu piçin (Olcay Kanlı) evinde mutlu mutlu lego oynuyorduk, arkadaşım sıçmaya gitmişti. Fırsat bu fırsat deyip bir iki lego yürüttüm, halının altındaki 50 kuruşu da attım cebe. Tam çekmecedeki bileziklere uzanıyordum ki, bir baktım bacadan siyah bir baykuş, cırlayarak girdi içeri. Orospu çocuğu öyle zırlıyordu ki 50 kuruşu çıkartıp gözüne fırlattım direkt, kör olup yere düştü. Yerim diye onu da cebe attım. Neyse eve dönüp kuşu fırına attım, tam atarkene bir kağıt düştü yere. Alıp okudum, şöyle yazıyordu:

"_Değerli Olcay Kanlı, 11. yaş gününüzü kutlarız. Üstün yeteneklerinizi ve büyücü güçlerinizi size müjdelemek ister, Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük Okulu'na sizi de bekleriz! __Lütfen okula gelmeden evvel şu kitapları temin ediniz:_

_• Hogwarts: Bir Tarih - Bathilda Bagshot_

_• İman Gücü - M.F.G.H.E.H.,_

_• Çağ ve Nesil - M.F.G.H.E.H,_

…

_Okulumuz Eylül ayında başlayacaktır, sevgiler!_

_─Prof. Dr. Albus Dumledore_  
_Okul Müdürü_"

Böylece o piçe daha da kıl oldum. Onun nesi benden üstündü ki? O an karar verdim, Hogwarts'a ben gidecektim.


	3. Seçmen Şapka'nın Yaptığı İbnelik

**2\. Bölüm: Seçmen Şapka'nın Yaptığı İbnelik**

O gün pılımı pırtımı toplayıp, eve not bile bırakmadan Hogwarts yolculuğuna çıktım. İstanbul'dan taa Londra'ya kadar eşek üstünde tepinerek gittim, eski bir ansiklopediden yırttığım haritaya cart curt bakıp durdum yol boyunca. 1 ay falan sürdü yolculuk. Ama neyse ki okula son anda varmıştım. Hogwarts Salonu'na girdim, biz birinci sınıfları sıra haline soktular. Tam önümde vahşetül kübra bi kız vardı, o anki azgınlıkla biraz sürtmeye bile çalıştım kıza. Sonra arkamdaki ibne bana "Sen kimsin lan benim kıza yavşıyorsun?!" diye sordu. Ben de fazla uzatmadım, uzatsaydım eleman yolcu olurdu zaten. Sonradan öğrendiğimi göre dayadığım kız 'Lily', bana dayayan ibne de 'James' imiş. Çok kıl oldum James'e daha ilk günde.

Neyse, sırayla seçmen şapka diye bir şey taktılar kafamıza. Lily ve James ibnesi Gryffindor diye bir sınıfa gönderildi şapka tarafından. Benim başıma da takıldı şapka, saçma sapan şiirler söyleyip durdu. 'Lütfen ben de Gryffindor'a gideyim' diye yalvardım şapkaya. James'i de Lily'i de sikmem gerekiyodu çünkü. Sonra "Madem öyle" dedi şapka, "Slytherin!"

İlk Hogwarts kazığımı da böylece yemiş olmuştum. Ama kararlıydım, James'i de, Lily'i de, şapkayı da sikecektim.


	4. Vaaz

**3\. Bölüm: Vaaz**

Bulunduğumuz sınıf masalarına alkışlarla geçip oturduktan sonra okul müdürü Dumbledore, parmaklarını şıklattı ve bir baktık ki masamız yemeklerle, içeceklerle doldu. Çeşit çeşit çorbalar, et yemekleri, börekler ve tatlılara allah ne verdiyse daldık. 1 aydır su ve salyangozdan başka bir şey yiyip içmeyen ben, kendi yemeğimle kalmayıp tüm sınıfın yemeğini süpürdüm.

Neyse, yemeklerden sonra müdür Dumbledore "Selamün Aleyküm değerli öğrenciler!" diye söze başladı. "Bu yıl, size yeni K.S.K.S (Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma) öğretmeniniz değerli M.F.G.H.E.H. (Muhterem Feyzullah Giben Hoca Efendi Hazretleri) ni takdim etmekten şeref duyarım!" O an çok feci bir alkış tufanı koptu Gryffindor sırasında. Biz de sınıfça karşılık olarak onlara yemekten kalan kemik artıklarını fırlattık. "Yeni öğretmeninize başarılar, aramıza yeni gelen öğrencilerimize de merhabalar diliyorum, hoş geldiniz!"

M.F.G.H.E.H. kürsüye çıktı, boğazını temizleyip "Bismillahirrahmanirahim," diyerek söze başladı. Ardından uzunca bir süre vaaz verdi. Feyz almışa benzeyen Gryffindorlu'ların aksine öfleyip püflüyorduk. Lily'i de süzüyordum tabii. "Erkeklerin ve dişilerin birbirine 10 metreden fazla yaklaşması... Öğrencilerin Cuma'ya gitmemesi... Ve günde en az 2 saat boyunca kitaplarımın okunmaması caiz değildir... Ve yasaktır. Aksini yapanlar cezalandırılacaktır Allah'ın izniyle. Haydi selametle yavrularım!"


	5. Piçler ve Delikanlılar

**4\. Bölüm: Piçler ve Delikanlılar**

Yorgunluktan çatlamış durumdayken sınıf başkanı olacak sünepe gelip hepimizi sıraya soktu ve Hogwarts'ın alt katlarına doğru indik. Merdivenler yer değiştiriyor, duvarlardaki resimler de hareket ediyordu. "Vay amına koyim!" dedim şaşkınlıkla bağırarak. Yanımdaki simsiyah-yağlı saçlı bir çocuk, "Aynen abi," dedi. "Bu resimler nasıl böyle hareket ediyor vallahi billahi anlamıyorum. Ateyizler bunları da mı görmüyor?"

"Adın ne lan piç?" diye sordum.

"Snape," dedi. "Severus Snape."

"Seni belki de Sevesus Snape." dedim sırıtarak.

"Aman abi, harika bir mizah anlayışın var!"

Sınıf başkanı bize yataklarımızı gösterdi, kızlar ve erkekler farklı yatakhanelerdeydi. Çok sinirlenmiştim, ama ben yine de bir yolunu bulup tüm kızların göbeğini şişirme niyetindeydim.

Yataklarımıza uzandık, Snape hemen yanımdaki ranzadaydı. İkimizde ranzaların alt katını almıştık. "Milli oldun mu sen?" diye sordum.

"Aman abi," dedi Snape. "Bende ne arar! Ama senin gibi karizma olsaydım günde en az on kız sikerdim herhalde."

"Eh, öyle olurdun gerçekten de. Eee... bir şey sorucam, şu Gryffindor'a giden kızıl saçlı, yeşil gözlü kız... neydi adı? Hah, Lily... Nasıl, çok seksiydi de mi?"

Bunu söyleyince Snape'in yüzü kararmıştı nedense, yüzü çökmüştü birden. "Ne oldu lan?" diye sordum.

"Yok bir şey be abi." dedi Snape. "Haklısın, Lily çok güzel hakkaten.."


	6. İlk Namaz

**5\. Bölüm: İlk Namaz**

Daha gün ışımadan horozların çığlıklarıyla uyandığımızda apar topar lavaboya gidip abdest aldık, namaz için Hogwarts Salonu'na toplandık. M.F.G.H.E.H. Vaaz kürsüsünde oturmuş bir şeyler anlatıyordu. Snape'i alıp beraber arkalara geçtik. Hogwarts Salonu'ndaki yemek masaları kaldırılmış, boydan boya namaz halıları döşenmişti. Tespihler her yerdeydi. Kızların bölümü arkalardaydı biraz, pek görünmüyorlardı ama birkaç tanesinin tesettürlü olduğunu fark ettim.

"Büyü ve büyücülük... evvet , belki siz öğrenciler bunun dine ters düştüğünü sanabilirsiniz. Ama böyle düşünüp de sakın yanılgıya düşmeyin. Zira büyü; insan yaşamını kolaylaştırır, güzelleştirir..."

"Ne zırvalıyor bu?" diye sordum Snape'e.

"Abi valla dinlemezsek çok fena yapıyormuş, mecburuz."

Uzunca bir vaaz, namaz ve tesbihattan sonra cemaat dağıldı. Gneş yeni yeni Hogwarts Salonu'nu aydınlatmaya başlamıştı. O sırada gözüme James takıldı, yanındaki büyük bir çocukla -sivilceli, yırtık pantolonlu ve fakir- şakalaşıyor, kızlara hava atıyordu.

James bana baktı. "Siktir git." dedi ukalaca. 'Orospu çocuğu' diye düşündüm. 'seni de, karını da, çocuğunu da sikecem'

Ama bir şey diyemedim. Snape ile birlikte yatakhanemize dönmeye koyulduk. İki saat sonraki iksir dersine girmeden önce uykumuzu almamız gerekiyordu.


	7. Garip Sesler

**6\. Bölüm: Garip Sesler**

İksir dersine okul müdürü olan genç ve sakallı Albus Dumblodore giriyordu. Yüzündeki nur tüm sınıfı aydınlattığından perdeleri açmaya gerek duymuyorduk. Derse Gryffindorlularla beraber girdik. Tüm sene boyunca İksir, K.S.K.S. ve birkaç derse daha birlikte girecektik zaten.

"İksir... Evet, iksirlerle başka insanlara, hatta başka canlılara dönüşebilirsiniz. İnsanları kendinize hayran bıraktırabilir, aşık ettirebilirsiniz. Hatta öldürebilirsiniz de." Dumbledore boğazını uzunca bir süre temizleyip devam etti. "Ama sizin öğrenecekleriniz çok daha masum ve yararlı şeyler olacak..."

'_...Lütfen yapma..._' Bir anda sırtımı dikleştirdim, bir yerden garip sesler geliyordu. '_Ah... hayır!_'

Kadın ya da erkek sesi olup olmadığını anlayamamıştım, fısıltı gibi gelmişti sesler. Bir an Lily ile James'in sikişitiğini sanıp onlara baktım. Ama başka bir şeydi bu.

"Duydun mu?" diye sordum Snape'e.

"Neyi duydum mu?"

"Yok... yok bir şey..."

'_...Ölmek zorundasın..._'

'_...Hayır yapma..._'

O an Dumbledore, bana derin derin bakıyordu.


	8. Quiddicht Fantezisi

**7\. Bölüm: Quiddicht Fantezisi**

Tanışma ve alışma dolu iki hafta böylece geçip gitti. Ama henüz sikiş yapamamıştım, Hogwarts'ta kızların teklif ettiğini sanan kafamı sikeyim.

Her akşamüzeri şatodan çıkıp gezmeyi alışkanlık haline getirmiştim artık. Bazen yasak ormanda tur atıyor, bazense hanzo Hagrid'in kulübesinde çay-kurabiye atıştırıyordum. Hagrid aslında iyi yürekli birine benzese de; James, Sirius ve Lupin ibneleriyle arkadaş olduğundan ona da kıl olmuştum. Evet, onu da sikecektim.

Gezi dönüşünde yine şatoya girmek üzereyken şatonun yanından bizim futbol maçlarındaki tezahüratlara benzer sesler geldi: 'Potter buraya, yumruk havaya!' 'En büyük Gryffindor, başka büyük yok!' 'Sesi kısssana, sesi kıssana. İbne Dumbledore sesi kıssana!'

Bir an meraklanıp seslerin olduğu yere doğru gittim, havada süpürgelerle hızla uçan kırmızı formalı ibneler gördüm. James de oradaydı, ona tezahürat yapıyorlardı anlaşılan. James tezahüratları kibirle karşılayıp soyunma odasına gitti.

O an ben de gaza gelip yerden bir süpürge kaptım ve uçmaya başladım. Öyle mükemmel bir duyguydu ki! Ama bu zevk kısa sürmüştü; süpürgeyle ağzım açık uçarken tam da domuz bataklığının üstünde dengemi kaybedip boka çamura bulandım. Herkes kahkahalarla beni gösterip gülüyordu. O an cinlerim tepeme çıktı, boklu çamurlu halime aldanmadan derhal koşup Gryffindor soyunma odasına daldım. James'i sikecektim.

Ama tam girdiğimde James, Lily'i sikiyordu.


	9. Karanlık Sanatlar

**8\. Bölüm: Karanlık Sanatlar**

Ertesi günkü ilk dersimiz K.S.K.S idi. Muhterem Hoca, tüm öğrencilerden önce derse girmiş, her sıraya birer deste kart koymuştu. Biz Slytherinliler iskambil kartları sanıp hemen daldık kartlara. Ama 'Nur'dan Damlalar' başlığını görünce biz üzüldük, Gryffindorlular sevinç çığlıkları attılar.

"Gryffindor'a 50 puan maşallah!" diye bağırdı Hoca. "Böyle istekli öğrencilere az bile bu puanlar. İnşallah ahiret için sevap puanlarınız da çoktur!"

Hoca derse karizmatik bir başlangıç yapmıştı, sağ elinde 33lük inci tesbih, sol elinde 36'lık meşe asa vardı. Yeşil cübbesi ve nur yüzüyle tam bir mübarekti. Herhalde tek kusuru şekilsiz, çirkin burnundaydı. Hoca derin bir nefes bırakıp mübarek ağzını genişçe açıp gülümsedi.

"Okul müfredatınızı inceledim gençler... Çok günah, çok zararlı şeyler vardı, o yüzden şimdilik sadece kendi dersimin müfredatını değiştirdim. İleride inşallah Tüm derslere çeki düzen vereceğim."

"Şimdi aldığınız K.S.K.S kitabını atın," Hoca, Lupin ve Lily'i yanına çağırıp onlara sınıfa dağıtmaları için 40 tane yeni kitap verdi. "Bundan böyle derslerimizi bu güzide kitaplardan işleyeceğiz inşallah..."

Lupin Gryffindorlulara, Lily de Slytherinlilere kitapları dağıttı. Lily'e karşı hâlâ azgınca düşüncelerim vardı. Ama çok halsiz görünüyordu.

"Şimdi kitaplarınızın 7. sahifesini açın gençler!" dedi Muhterem Hoca. "Birinci Kısım: Cin Çıkarma."


	10. Bir Değişik Ayna

**9\. Bölüm: Bir Değişik Ayna**

Dostum Snape ile geceleyin kız muhabbeti yapmak iyice zevkli hale gelmişti. Bir gün Macmillan kızından, ertesi gün de Lovegood kızından konuşuyorduk. Hele ki Lovegood kızı muhteşemdi. Altın sarı saçları, güzel yüzüyle beni benden alıyordu. Bana verse sikmeye kıyamazdım.

Ama Lily'den pek bahsedemiyorduk, ne zaman ki lafı Lily'e getirsem Snape rahatsızlaşıyordu. Ben de pek uzatmıyordum zaten.

"Biraz okulu turlayalım mı Snape, ne dersin? Okula mal geldik mal gitmeyelim. Ha?"

"Süper fikir abi, dur şu gaz lambasını alayım."

Snape ile beraber pelerinlerimizi giyip yatakhaneden çıktık. Yer değiştiren merdivenler yüzünden sürekli yolumuzu kaybediyorduk. Ama zaten nereye gittiğimizi bilmediğimizden, çok da önemli değildi.

Yürüyüşümüz boyunca uzun uzun sohbet ettik, ara sıra hayaletimiz Kanlı Baron'la birlikte Gryffindor hayaleti Neredeyse Kafasız Nick'e biz saçma sapan şiirler uydurup laf atıyorduk:

'_Kafasız Nick,_

_Ama Neredeyse._

_Tam bir ezik,_

_Gel şunu sik._'

Tam uykumuz gelmiş, geri dönmeye karar vermiş iken Snape yanlışlıkla duvara çarptı. Hayır hayır, bir kapıya çarpmıştı. Kapı yavaşça açıldı, biz de içeri girdik. Kocaman bir odaydı, içerisi genel olarak boştu, sadece oturmak için bir minder ve onun önünde de uzunca bir ayna vardı. Snape ile ayna başına geçtik.

Bir an çığlık attım. Aynada Lily'nin küçük memelerini avuçlayıp öpüşürken Lovegood kızını doggy olarak hoplata hoplata sikiyordum! Hemen Snape'e baktım, tekrar aynaya baktım ama sahne aynıydı. Snape'e tekrar baktım, şaşkından çok huzurlu görünüyordu.


	11. Lily Lily Pense

**10\. Bölüm: Lily Lily Pense**

İkindi namazı sonrası İksir dersi vardı. Derse girmeden önce tüm sınıf ikişer beher getirdi labaratuardan. Ben birini James'e atmaya çalışırken kırdım, karizmayı da çizdim. Kırılan şişe yerine hep milli olacağım güne sakladığım prezarvatifi çıkarttım.

Albus hoca biraz geç gelmişti derse, pelerinin altında gözüken külodu aceleyle giyilmişe benziyordu. Yüzü de kıpkırmızıydı. Acaba hangi masumun canını yakmıştı ibne Dumbledore?

Ders boyunca Hoca bir şey anlatmadı, sadece kitabın 40. sayfasındaki 'kuvvet iksiri' ni yapmamızı istedi. İksiri itinayla yaptım, hem de tüm adımlarını iyice ezberledim. İleride çok işime yarayacaktı ne de olsa. Sınıfın en iyi iksirini de yapmış oldum, ve Slytherin'e 10 puan kazandırdım böylece.

Ders bittiğinde sınıf boşalıyordu, bense iksiri iyice ezberlemek için kitaba bir daha göz attım. O sırada Lily'nin, Hoca'nın yanına gittiğini gördüm. Gizlice yanaşıp kulak kabarttım:

"Allah'ın selamı üzerinize olsun değerli hocam. Şey... bir sualim olacaktı izninizle?"

"Tabi kızım, sualini soramayan cevabını alamazmış."

"Hocam... ben... galiba hamileyim. Sürekli kusuyorum, ve... bir çocukla ilişiye girdim..."

"Vah vah..."

"Acaba... hamileliği yok etmek için bir iksir var mı?"

"Kızım, var aslında ama... nasıl söylesem bilmem ki, başka bir oğlanla ilişkiye girmen gerekecek. Önceden yattığın çocukla ters kişilikte olması gerekiyor. Ancak böyle hamilelikten kurtulabilirsin."

"Ama James ne der buna?"

"James mi? James Potter mı?

"Şey pardon, ağzımdan kaçtı... özür dilerim profesör." Lily bunu söyledikten sonra koşarak sınıfı terk etti.

Sikiş planlarım böylece resmiyete kavuşmuş oldu.


	12. Yasak Orman

**11\. Bölüm: Yasak Orman**

O cumartesi saat 12'ye kadar uyuduk. İlk defa bu kadar uzun uyku çekmiştik, zira M.F.G.H.E.H. önceki gün hacca gitmişti. Gitmeden evvel tüm öğrencilerle yüz yüze sohbet etmişti mübarek hoca. Bana "Sen Türk müsün?" diye sormuştu. "Evet" dedim ben de. "Nereden anladınız hocam?" Hocaefendi mübarek ağzıyla genişçe gülümsemiş, beni siktir etmişti. Tespihini çeke çeke diğer öğrencilerle de vedalaşmıştı sonra.

Dışarıdaki kasvetli havaya aldırmadan montumu aldım, Snape'i de yanıma alıp bahçeye çıktım. Hayvan gibi esen rüzgâra aldırmadan quiddicht oynayan delinin siktikleri hariç dışarıda kimsecikler gözükmüyordu.

"Nereye gidiyoruz abi?" diye sordu Snape aval aval.

"Gezeceğiz biraz Snape, ama seni tutan yok. İstemiyorsan yaylan."

Snape kırılmış görünüyordu, "Özür dilerim abi, yanlış konuştum…" dedi.

Ağaç yapraklarını saran çiğlerle gusül abdest aldık, zira yasak ormana girmeyi kararlaştırmıştım. Cünüp cünüp ormana girersem bir daha çıkamam diye tırsıyordum.

Sikerdikenlere dikkat ederek iyice ormanın içerisine daldık. Uzun mu uzun ağaçların arasındaki patikadan yolumuza devam ettik. Nereye gideceğimizi bilmeden ilerliyorduk. Belki bir Hogwarts Devlet Kerhanesi çıkardı önümüze.

GÜM!

Aniden kafama bir sopa yiyip yere düşmüştüm. Snape de üç metre ileriye savrulmuştu. Başımı kaldırıp yukarı baktığımda korkunç suratlı bir ağaç gördüm, ağacın simsiyah gözleri bize hışımla bakıyordu. Sonra ağaç ikimizi de çekip kovuğundan içeri attı.


	13. Şamarcı Piç ve Canavarları

**12\. Bölüm: Şamarcı Piç ve Canavarları**

Şiddetle gıdıklanan ayaklarım sayesinde uyandım. Gözlerim yanlış mı görüyordu yoksa ayaklarımı örümcekler mi yalıyordu? Peki etrafımızda gerçekten de binlerce devasa örümcek mi vardı? Gözlerimi ovup tekrar baktım; evet boku yemiştik.

"Kim, hangi lanet insanlar bizim ormanımızda dolaşmaya cüret ediyormuş?" diye kalın mı kalın bir ses geldi uzaklardan. "Bu insanlarla anlaşmamızda yoktu!" diye bağırdı aynı ses, bu kez iyice yakılardan gelmişti ses.

Benim devasa dediğim örümceklerin cüce kalacağı, nerdeyse 5 metre uzunluğundaki aşırı kıllı bir örümceğindi bu ses. Bize iyice yaklaşıp ayaklarımızı yalamaya başladı. Ben gülme krizine tutulmuştum, Snape ise ifadesiz yüzlerle örümceğe bakıyordu. Demek ki piçin tikisi yoktu.

"Ben ki Arahoh oğlu, Arakok oğlu Aragog," diye bağırdı koca örümcek, "Bölgemize izinsiz giren siz insanoğullarını ölüme mahkum ediyorum!" Örümcek birkaç saniye boyunca Snape'e baktı. "Ancak… sen, testimizden başarıyla geçtin. Tiki olmayan insana örümcek, siki vermez." dedi Snape'e

"Ama... bu haksızlık!" diye bağırdım. "Bu göt kılı suratsız yaşayıp ne olacak sanki, beni bırakın onu öldürün!" dedim yakararak örümceğe.

Örümcek kıllı ağzıyla sırıtıp, Snape'i ellerine aldı. Rahatlamıştım, yaşayacaktım.

Ama yanılmışım. Bir baktım ki örümcek, Snape'i yukarı, ağacın kapısından fırlatıp ormana geri döndürmeye çalışıyordu. Tam fırlatıyordu ki, Snape örümcekten iki tane kıl kopardı. Örümcek bir feryat etti ki sormayın, kıyamet koptu sandık. O sırada Snape, kılları pelerinin cebinden çıkardığı bir iksir şişesine boşaltıp, şişeyi kafasına dikti. Biraz içtikten sonra bana fırlattı. Ben de başka şansım olmadığından içtim.

Sonra bir baktım ki benle Snape örümceğe dönüşmüşüz. Neler olduğunu anlayamayan örümcekler arasından at gibi koşarak ağaçtan dışarı kaçtık. Nefes nefese yatakhaneye vardığımızda herkes uyuyordu.

"Çok özlü iksir," diye açıkladı Snape.

O günden sonra, o ağaca 'Şamarcı Piç' adını taktım. Gerçi daha sonraları M.F.G.H.E.H. ağacın ismini 'Şamarcı Söğüt' olarak değiştirecekti…


	14. İzmirli Sevda ve Diğerleri

**13\. Bölüm: İzmirli Sevda ve Diğerleri**

O yıl ki çekilebilir tek ders herhalde İzmirli Sevda'nın Biçim Değiştirme dersiydi. Ben hariç okuldaki tek Türk olan İzmirli Sevda, uzun bacakları ve dolgun -şişman değil, hafiften balık etli- vücuduyla tüm Slytherin'li öğrencilerin gözdesiydi. Zaten Sevda Hoca, Slytherin'in başkanıydı. Ara sıra zindanımızı ziyaret eder, tam göstermese de striptiz şov yapardı. Bir ara hoca derste arkasını dönmüşken tam götüne asamı doğrultup "Expelliarmus!" diye haykırdım, Hoca'nın götünü açtıramadım belki ama götten seken büyü James'in kıçına girince çok güzel olmuştu. Cümle aleme rezil olan James, pantolonunu apar topar giyip mal mal sırıtmıştı.

Kehanet dersine giren Nostradamus'tan korkulur. Deli gibi gözükür, sürekli titreme krizleri geçirir ama tüm söyledikleri çıkar. Tam olarak ne zaman, nerede ve nasıl öleceğini bile bize söyledi. Ama bunu öğrenciler arasında uygulamak yasaktı. (Şu an muggleler arasında zengin olmamın yegâne sebebi kendisinin verdiği iddaa kuponlarıdır.) Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı öğretmeni Dev Johhny ise tüm kızların gözdesiydi. Kaslı vücudu ve iri cüssesiyle sadece sihirli yaratıkları değil, dişi insanlara da kontrol edebiliyordu. Astromi dersini Hogwarts'ın çatısında Colera Mahses ile işliyorduk. Monoton sesli cadı suratlı kadını sikleyen yoktu ama. Hayalet Profösör Binns ise Sihir Tarihi öğretmeniydi. Ara sıra hocanın içinden geçip duruyorduk, gerçi buz gibi soğuktu ama çok zevkliydi. Sadece ilk yıl göreceğimiz Uçuş Dersleriyse maalesef bu sene -hoca hamile olduğundan- boştu, oysaki Quidditch oynamayı çok istiyordum. Gryffindor'un başkanı Minerva Mac Gonagall da bitkibilim dersi veriyordu.

Onun dışında Noel gününe kadar ortalarda görünmeyecek olan M.F.G.H.E.H. yerine K.S.K.S. dersine öğretmen olarak onun müritlerinden bıyıklı bir abi ders veriyordu. Albus Dumbledore da hem iksir hem de Muggle Bilimleri dersinin öğretmeniydi.

Ve benim için o Pazar günü çok esrarengiz geçmişti.


	15. Çapulcu Grubu

**14\. Bölüm: Çapulcu Grubu**

Snape çok garip biriydi. Akşamlara kadar inek gibi ders çalışır, o test benim şu test senin der tüm testlerin altını üstüne getirirdi. Uykusunda bile ara sıra iksir formüllerini sayıklardı. Doğal olarak okul birincisi olan Snape, bana da kopya vermiyor değildi tabii. Tüm ödevlerimi o yapıyor, yazılılarda hem benim kağıdımı hem de kendininkini çözüyordu. Hafta sonu geldiğinde bile çalışıyordu. O cumartesi onu biraz dışarı çıkarmaya çalıştım ama nafile, sikseler çıkmazdı.

Tabi Snape de insandı, ara sıra ufak kaçamaklar yap(tır)ıyordu(m). Pazar günü geldiğinde okulu yavaş yavaş Noel heyecanı sarmaya başlamasından istifade Snape'i dışarı çıkarmaya ikna ettim. Gerçi Noel'e daha iki hafta vardı ama gavurlar şimdiden heyecanlanmıştı. Ben -elhamdülillah Müslümanım evelallah- Noel'i kutlamayacak, sadece tatilinden yararlanacaktım.

Aslında Kelid aynasını ziyaret edip de fantezi yapma niyetim vardı başta, ama James Potter-Sirius Black-Remus Lupin üçlüsünü okulun tenhalarında görünce vazgeçtim bundan. Snape ile gizlice bunların peşine takıldık. Snape'e göre okulda test madeni bulmuşlardı, bence ise Lily'e toplu sikiş yapacaklardı.

'_…Hayırr… yapma…_' '_…Dur ne olur…_'

O lanet sesler yine gelmişti. '_…Efendimiz, affedin beni…!_'

"Duyuyor musun?" diye fısıldadım Snape'e. Snape yine bön bön baktı bana, test çözmekten kulakları sikilmişti besbelli.

O sırada üç çapulcu bir dolabı çekip arkasındaki duvara üç defa tıklattılar. Bir anda dolabın arkasında bir kapı belirmişti. Üçü de kapıdan içeri girdi.

Allah'ın çapulcuları yine ne bok yiyorlardı acaba? Biz de arkalarından gidip aynı şeyleri yaptık, ve içeri girdik.


	16. Yılan Sesi

**15\. Bölüm: Yılan Sesi**

Kapı arkamızdan kapanınca göz gözü görmez oldu, gaz lambasını tekrar açmaya çalışan Snape gaz lambası diye götümü mıncıkladı. Bilerek mi yaptı bilmiyorum.

Işıklar tekrar gelince Snape'i öne doğru itip yolu kontrol etmesini sağladım, it oğlu benden daha önemli değildi ne de olsa. Snape ürkek adımlarla ilerlerken ben de karanlık mekana göz atıyordum. Masalar ve tablolarla çevrili çok uzun bir koridordu. Hatta masanın üzerinde Hufflepuff eziklerinin işaretinin damgalandığı altın bir kupa vardı, eve dönüşte yanıma almaya karar vermiştim.

'_Karanlığın yüce lordu, beni affedin!_'

'_Bana ihanet ettin, Nagini._'

Sesler kafamda çınlarken şiddetli bir baş ağrısı geldi bir anda. Az ileride üç gerizekalı (James-Sirius-Remus) bir masanın altına gizlenmiş, küçük bir delikten benim görüş alanımda olmayan bir yere gizlice bakıyorlardı. Snape onların yanına gitmeye kalkışınca ben de takıldım peşine.

Masanın yanına gelince ızdırabını siktiğimin James'i kız gibi tiz bir çığlık attı. "Ne yapıyorsunuz burda sümsükler, çabuk kaybolun!" dedi.

Diğer ikisi mal da şaşkın ve sert bir şekilde bize bakıyorlardı ama onları siklemedim. Başımı kaldırıp deliğe gözümü soktum. Kocaman bir yılan ve maskeli bir adam ileride dikiliyor, aralarında konuşuyor gibi duruyorlardı.

"Ben size asla ihanet etmem," dedi yılan. Oha amk yılan konuşuyordu!

Sonra, maskeli adam bizi fark etti. Snape'le beraber üç gerizekalıyı da peşimize takıp kaçmaya başladık.


	17. Kahramanlar

**16\. Bölüm: Kahramanlar**

Lily'i sikerken, bir el beni uyandırdı. Sakallarına bakılırsa uyandıran Dumbledore olmalıydı. Snape'i de uyandırmıştı, Dumbledore ikimizi de alıp Hogwarts salonuna götürdü. Oradaki koridorlardan da biraz yürüyerek garip bir kapının önünde durduk. Kapıyı garip bir şifreyle açtı Dumbledore, yukarı dönerek çıkan bir merdiven vardı. Üçümüz beraber binerek Dumbledore'un odasına çıktık.

Odanın duvarlarında irili ufaklı yüzlerce hareketli fotoğraf vardı. Bir tane bile karı resmi yoktu amk. Tamamı erkek olan yaşlı moruklarla doluydu fotoğraflar. Odanın ilerisinde de fıskiye tarzı, sulu bir yer vardı. Fıskiyenin hemen yanındaki yerde de amına koduğumun üç gerizekalısı iskemlelerde oturmuş bekliyorlardı.

"James'lerle beraber bir odaya girdiniz ve bir yılan ile maskeli bir adam gördünüz, doğru mu?" diye sordu Dumbledore.

"Evet, müdürüm. Ama biz sadece─"

"Sizin merakınızı sikerim, çocuk!" diye bağırdı Dumbledore, hep beraber olduğumuz yerde sıçradık. "Kimseden izin almadan gece vakti okulda geziyorsunuz ve işiniz olmayan şeylere burnunuzu sokuyorsunuz!"

James ve tayfasıyla ben kıpkırmızı kesilmiştik, Snape ise ifadesiz bir yüzle bakıyordu Dumbledore'a. Amına koduğum yağlı saçlı Snape'i, insan korkar lan biraz.

"Bize kızmanız değil…" diye kekeledi James. "Ka-kahraman ilan etmeniz… gerekir, Profesör Dumbledore!"

"Siktirin gidin odadan derhal, orospu evladları sizi!" Dumbledore bunu der demez tabanı yağladık. Tam giderken "Sen bekle," dedi bana Dumbledore.


	18. Seslerin Gizemi

**17\. Bölüm: Seslerin Gizemi**

"James bana, senin garip bir dilde mırıldandığını söyledi," dedi Dumbledore. "Ayrıca geçenlerde desteyken de böyle şeyler duymuştum senden. Bana doğruyu söyle, çataldilini nereden öğrendin?"

Çataldili? Ne diyor bu amına koduğumun aksuratlısı? "Hayır, Dumbledore" dedim yavaşça. "Çataldili ne demek ki?"

Bunu sorduktan sonra Dumbledore uzun bir nefes koyuverdi. Yanındaki geniş cam tabaktan meyankökü şekeri denilen siyahımsı, hareket eden böcek gibi bir şeyi ağzına fırlattı. Bana vermedi cimri götveren. "Çok garip, doğuştan çatalağız olmak…" diye mırıldandı Dumbledore kendi kendine.

"Çataldili ne demek hocam?"

"Ebenin amı demek, orospu çocuğu!" diye bağırdı Dumbledore. Sonra kendini gevşetti. "Çatalağzı olan bir insan yılanların dilinden anlayabilir, hatta yılanca konuşabilir. Sende nasıl böyle bir özellik var anlamadım, ben onlarca yıldır çalışmama rağmen daha tam öğrenememişken sen nasıl olur da bu dili öğrendin?"

Cevap veremedim.

"Siktir git!" dedi.


	19. Noel Hüznü

**18\. Bölüm: Noel Hüznü**

Muhterem Feyzullah Giben Hocaefendi Hazretleri, Noel'den iki gün önce dönmüştü. Hogwarts Salonu'nda Hac'dan getirdiği çeşit çeşit tespihleri, miskleri, takkeleri öğrencilere dağıttı; hurmalar ve zemzem suyu ikram etti. Sirius, James ve Remus kahkaha atarkene Gryffindorluların neşesi gözlerinden okunuyordu, hey maşallah! Ne ilginçtir, Lily ortalıklarda gözükmüyordu. Çok şükür James'ten kopmuştu Lily, yakında benim olacaktı.

"Allah'ın selamını getirdim sizlere evladlarım," diye başladı MFGHEH. "Ama durum vahim. Hac'da iken bazı büyücü hacılarla tanıştım, Hogwarts'ın kafirce adetler edindiğini, noel kutlamaları yaptığını söylüyordu. Bunu kaldıracağız inşallah!"

Gryffindorlu piçlerden alkış tufanı koptu. 'Allah razı olsun hocam!', 'Abiler şubesi istiyoruz!', 'Sohbetler artsın!' gibi çığlıklar yükseldi.

"Onlara da sıra gelecek yavrularım! Hey Maşallah, Gryffindorlu canlarıma 50 puan!" MFGHEH Dumbledore ile göz göze gelip sırıttı. "Tuvaletlerde sigara içiliyormuş, içirtmem! Kızlı erkekli cinsel ilişkiler yaşanıyormuş, yaşattırmam!" O mübarek ağzıyla gülümsedi ve boğazını temizleyip devam etti: "Bizim türbanlı bacılarımızın Hogwarts'a gelmesine mani oluyormuş! Domuz eti yeniliyormuş kafirce! Evelallah, tüm bu pislikleri düzelteceğiz inşallah!"


	20. Snape'in Mutluluğu

**19\. Bölüm: Snape'in Mutluluğu**

MFGHEH'nin Noel ve tatili iptal etmesi ve kız-erkek ilişkilerine aşırı derecede sınırlamalar koyması tepemin tasını attırmıştı. Slytherin ortak salonuna giderken etraftaki bibloları kırıyor, tabloları ters çeviriyordum. Tablodaki ibnelerin küfürlerine aldırmadan tekmeliyordum her yeri, "Lanet olsun!" diye bağırdım umarsızca.

Ortak salonumuzun şifresi "göt kılı Mac Gonagall" idi. Şifreyi söyleyip içeri girdim ve odama çıktım. Odada Snape ve iki adet sünepe çocuk muhabbet ediyordu. Çocukları hemen def ettim. "Niye gelmedin lan Hogwarts Salonu'na? Olacakları duydun mu?"

Snape yüzüme aval aval baktı, daha önce hiç bu kadar mutlu görmemiştim Snape'i.

"Ulan orospu çocuğu, Noel tatili iptal olmuş sen sırıtıyorsun! Amına koduğumun ineği, yaradı tabii sana. Sabah akşam test çözeceksin ne de olsa!"

"Ne testi, ne Noel'i abi? Kusura bakma dinleyemedim seni, ne oldu?" dedi Snape.

"Ebenin amı oldu, Severus. Siktir git bi çay koy gel, gelirken dua kitabını da getirmeyi unutma. Maazallah her an sınava çekebilir hocaefendi."


	21. Milli Olmak ya da Olamamak

**20\. Bölüm: Milli Olmak ya da Olamamak**

Zaman hayvansı bir hızla geçerken iyice bunalıyor, yalnız kalıyordum. Snape yeni bir arkadaş edinmiş olacak ki hiç siklemiyordu beni. Üç geri zekalının artık pek sesi çıkmıyordu, Lily ile James'in sikiş-sokuşları zaten tamamen bitmişti. Vakti zamanında Dumlodore'un 'başka biriyle sikişmen lazım' dediği Lily'e hâlâ açılamamıştım, ama kararlıydım.

Hagrid'in kulübesinden çay içerken konu kızlardan açıldı. Meğersem Hagrid ne yaman adammış! Henüz çocukken boyunun üç katı kadınları tadıyormuş, şu an bile ara sıra uğradığı birkaç kadın varmış ibnenin. Ama Lily konusunda "ona küçük sürprizler yap" demiyeydi iyiydi. Amına koduğumun hanzosu. Hagrid'den gazı alıp okula döndüm, Lily'i bulup açılacaktım. Ama Hogwarts Salonu'nu, kütüphaneyi hatta tüm sınıfları aramama rağmen bulamadım. En son çare kızlar tuvaletine gittim, belki oradadır diye.

Tuvalete yaklaştığım an, içeriden gelen ağlama sesleri kulak zarlarımı patlattı. Zırlayan orospuyu susturmam lazım deyip içeri daldım.

Destur!

Profesör Binns gibi bir hayalet, o tuvalet senin bu tuvalet benim demeden tüm tuvaletlerin içine girip çıkıyor, etrafa pislikler saçıyordu. Üstüm başım çiş oldu, tabii amlı çişi olması birazcık olsun teselli vericiydi.

"Kimsin lan sen?" dedi hayalet. Tuvaletteki kız gözlüklü ve çirkindi. Saçları kısa olsa da sakalları, saçlarını aratmıyordu. Ayrıca berbat bir tizlikte sesi vardı. "Kimsin olum sen?"

"Bacım… kusura bakmayasın… ee, ben gideyim o zaman…"

"Hey-hey, bir dakka bekle! Niye geldiğini söylemezsen seni tüm okula rezil ederim!"

Koduğumun kezbanı, bi sen eksinktin!

"Bir arkadaşımı… bir kızı arıyorum. Kızıl saçlı, mavi gözlü. İsmi Lily."

Hayalet yüzünü ekşitti. "Hımm… Şu tuvaletime sürekli gelip de yağlı-siyah saçlı çocukla fingirdeşen kız mı?" dedi. Mızmız hayalet yüksek sesle kıkırdadı, tuvaletine geri daldı ve tekrar çıkıp üzerime idrar sıçratmaya devam etti. "Anlaşılan Lily 'küçük' sürprizini beğenmemiş. Ha-ha-ha!"

Gözlerim sel olup da tuvaletten ayrılmadan önce, "Belki ben beğenirim sürprizini, ha?" diye ekledi kız. "Boyu önemli değil!"

…

"Hey, ciddiyim!"


	22. Hırsız

**21\. Bölüm: Hırsız**

'_Orospu Lily_' '_Piç Snape_' gibi düşüncelerle koridorlarda dalgın dalgın yürüyordum. Sıfatlarını siktiğim James-Sirius-Lupin üçlüsü bile daha hoş geliyordu gözüme artık. Yediğim kazık, ileriki yıllar için bana çok feci bir ders oldu aslında. Bir dahakine sikseler bile herhangi bir dosta güvenemezdim. O sırada ne zindanlara gidip Snape'in suratını görmek, ne de derse girip Lily'le karşılaşmak istiyordum. Sonuç olarak maskeli adamı ve yılanı gördüğüm mekana gitmeye karar verdim, ne olacaksa olsundu artık.

Mekana gidip duvarla kamufle edilmiş dolabı açtım ve kapıdan içeri girdim. Kafamı siken herhangi bir garip ses yoktu, yılanca şeyler duymuyordum. Henüz ikindi vakti olmasına rağmen odada tek bir ışık bile yoktu. Körlemesine, yavaşça uzun bir süre ilerledim. Sonunda koridorun ilerisinde yeşil bir ışık kaynağı gördüm. İyice yaklaştım ve ışığın çıktığı odaya girdim. Odanın girişindeki iskemlenin yanına çömeldim ve etrafı gözetlemeye başladım.

Maskeli adam, beş-on metre önümde elindeki iskambil destesiyle fal açıyordu. Adamın yanındaki küçük masada şişeler dolusu iksir vardı. Etrafta yılan falan yoktu, adamın yanındaki yeşil gaz lambası boş odayı aydınlatıyordu.

"Hırsız," diye fısıldadı maskeli adam. Sonra bana doğru döndü ve ayağa kalktı. Olduğum yerde titreyerek kaldım. "Hırsız," diye yineledi tıslayarak.

Adam, maskesini yavaşça çıkardı ve oturduğu iskemlenin üzerine koydu. Çok feci şekilde çirkin, burunsuz, yılana benzeyen bir adamdı. Maske takmasının sebebi anlaşılmıştı böylece.

Sonra adam kafasının arkasını çevirdi. Muhterem Feyzullah Giben Hocaefendi Hazretleri'nin nur yüzü karşımdaydı.


	23. Burunsuz Adamlar

**22\. Bölüm: Burunsuz Adamlar**

MFGHEH, yüzümü uzun süre inceledi. Tıpkı burunsuz adam gibi şekilsiz bir burnu vardı. Sonra tekrar kafasını çevirdi ve burunsuz adamı geri geldi.

"Burayı hak eden safkan bir çocuğun büyücü davetiyesini çaldın ve okula kendi başına geldin. Hırız!" diye bağırdı burunsuz adam. Bir süre daha yüzüme tiksintiyle bakıp -sanki kendisi Brad Pitt amk- arkasına döndü ve,"Nagini, gel buraya!" diye seslendi.

Önceden de görmüş olduğum kocaman yılan, bir anda karşımda belirdi. Tüm vücudumu sarmalayıp iğrenç diliyle her yerimi elledi.

"Sana kendini affettirme şansı veriyorum, Nagini. Çocuğu öldür." Demek ki amına koduğumun burunsuz ucubesi, kendisinde beni öldürebilecek yüreği bulamamıştı. "Karşılığında, sana kendimden bir can vericem, Nagini. Ölümsüzlüğümü taşıyacaksın. Hortkuluğum olma şerefine erişeceksin."

Burunsuz adam bana döndü. "Adım Lord Voldemort, çocuk. Aslında gerçek adım Tom Marvoldo Riddle'dır. Ama Voldemort daha cix… Hem, iki isim arasında bir bağ var, görebiliyor musun?" Hayır anlamında başımı salladım. "Aptal! Nasıl göremezsin, anagram var iki isim arasında. Kelime oyunu var!" Tom, bunu söyledikten sonra masanın çekmecesinden bir kağıt ve kalem çıkartıp uzun bir süre boyunca iki isim arasındaki anagramı ispat etmeye çalıştı. "Anladın mı? Ne kadar da zekice değil mi? Ha-ha-ha!"

Çaresizce Tom'u onayladım.

"Ben safkan inancı taşırım, çocuk. Senin gibi bulanıklara bu okulda yer yok!" dedi Tom, ve Nagini'ye hücum emri verdi. Derken dışarıda bir gürültü koptu, içeriye Dumbledore ve Mac Gonagall girdi.


	24. Sırlar

**23\. Bölüm: Sırlar**

"Dumbledore!" diye inledi Lord Voldemort. "Anlaşmamızda bu yoktu, olduğun yere geri dön hemen!

"Ne anlaşması bu, Dumbledore?" diye sordu Mac Gonagall.

Kadınla yüz yüze gelen Dumbledore'un yüzü feci şekilde kızardı. "Eee şeyy… kem-küm-kem… ıııı…"

"Ha-ha-ha! Dumbledore ibnesi!" diye araya girdi Voldemort. "Söyleyemiyor musun? Beni okulda barındırman karşılığında seviştiğimizi, ateşli anlar yaşadığımızı? Beni MFGHEF'nin vücuduna yerleştirdiğini söyleyemiyor musun?"

Vay amk, Dumbledore ibnesi hakkaten de ibneymiş! O sırada Mac Gonagall'ın suratı ekşimiş, ağzı bir karış açılmıştı.

"Tom… Bunları söylemenin sırası mıydı? Sana ev verdim, yemek verdim. Ama sen gelip de öğrencileri öldürmeye çalışıyorsun! Üstüne üstlük sırrımızı açığa çıkartıyorsun amk."

Voldemort, kötü adamlara yakışacak şekilde kocaman bir kahkaha attı. "Ne sandın beni, Dumbi? Gay mı? Sen o iğrenç çükünü bu yaşlı cesede sokarken ben vücuttan ruhen kopmuş oluyordum. Ha-ha-ha . Aptal!"

Dumbledore'nın yüzü renkten renge girdi, sinir küpü olmuştu adeta. Asasını hızla çıkarıp Voldemort'a çevirdi. "Aveda Kedavra, orospu çocuğu!" diye inledi. Dumbledore'un asasından çıkan yeşil ışık MFGHEF'nin vücuduna isabet etmeden önce Voldemort büyüyü yılana çarptırdı ve büyü geri sekip Mac Gonagall'ın üzerine doğru gitti. O sırada aklıma esen kahramanlıkla Mac Gonagall'ın üzerine fırladım ve yere devirdim. Büyü yok olmuştu anlaşılan. Arkamızı döndüğümüzde ne Voldemort ne de Dumbledore ortalıkta görünmüyordu.

"Kahramanımmmmm!" diye beni bağrına bastı kadın. Olsun amk, nefes alsın yeter.

* * *

1\. SENENİN SONU


End file.
